Hey Arnold SHORT: I Will fight for you!
by Wally and Kuki Only
Summary: Arnold and Helga are walking threw the halls and a girl comes outta know where screaming Arnold and about to glop him...what's gonna happen well come see for yourself and read (and please give reviews nice or not just please)


_**Ok I'm back WHOO, with this one shot for Arnold X Helga (I guess it can be called that) ok let's get the story**_

_Two blondes where walking side to side threw the High school Halls on a Friday Morning._

_Pheobe who was on the side line watching them walk by was staring at them as her glasses where fallimg down _

_Helga pushed them back up with a single push of her finger and winked, Pheobe just looked at her like she was a alien spitting coins._

_Arnold walked up to her and waved to Phoebe It was such a silent day till finally a scream came from across the hallways_

_"ARNOOOOOOOLD!" said a girl with long brown hair running down the hallway with her hands wide open smiling closing her eyes as she eared closer to Arnold about to glop him_

_ helga without a thought swung her hand out and the brown harried girl hit her head on the swung hand_

_Out hand flipping backwards to the floor..."Helga?!" said Arnold looking at Helga with his eyebrows narrowed "what, she looked she was about to eat your head off" said Helga mimicking a zombie _

_"ok?..." Arnold said looking at Helga then realizing the girl was just laying there_

_"oh yeah, are you ok miss?" said Armold reaching his hand out for her to grab _

_"uh...I don't really know" said the girl as her eyes rolled around trying to reach for the hand(s) _

_"why are there three of you?" she said trying to grabbed them _

_Arnold chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her up _

_"thanks so much" the girl said Brushing her self off _

_She looked at Helga, who was not even giving a monkeys butt on what's going on just nibbling her index finger_

_"why did you hit me?" she asked tapping on her shoulder_

_Helga flinched her shoulder "ugh! Let's see...because I can" said Helga starting to walk away _

_Thinking to her self "god, this little wanna be had to go and mess up one of the greatest moment of my life...it was like a movie walking down the Lane in my white bride dress as everyone stands and is looking at me and Arnold is waiting for me...ugh!" _

_The girl reached for her shoulder pulling her back knocking Helga out of her Day dream without a second not knowing what's going on Helga fell_

_"Helga!" said Arnold jogging a couple feet and kneeling down to help her up_

_"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it...Olga?" _

_"you Little...Olga?...OLGA! Ok get this straight little miss Wanna be, I ain't Olga and knocked your ass to the ground because no one and I mean NO ONE touches MY Arnold got it!?" said Helga poking the girls shoulder With every world she said_

_"uh huh" said the girl rolling her eyes "and what if I did this...?!" contuied the girl_

_Looking at Arnold and grabbing his face and pulling it to hers _

_Arnold was so shocked _

_You could hear the whole school mumbling then a voice screamed "kick her ASS!"_

_Helga was blewn back like she was shot by 100 arrows in the heart..._

_Helga was MAD to the bone her eyes had fire in them and you could see souls screaming for help _

_Arnold pushed away falling to the ground crawling to the lockers knowing what's going to happen next_

_Helga swung her fist at the girl she ducked._

_"if I need to fight for love then so be it...if Arnold is the Prize then I won't FALL till I WIN HIS HEART!" said Helga Kicking her leg up as the girl coverd her head with her arm _

_"it's funny what happens, what we do for love we would die for the ones we care the most...but they might not care, but there LOVE is all we need in the world"_

_Said Helga holding Arnold's hand walking into the sunlight fading away with every step they took till out of sight _

_THE END_

_wandering __**what happens next well to bad this makes you wander who wins what happens next well this a one shot so this is the END of the story so goodbye farewell **_


End file.
